Pour Some Sugar On Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Pour some sugar on me in the name of love. I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head down to my feet. Hameron!


Okay, so I was listening to the Def Leppard song, Pour Some Sugar On Me and watching Hameron videos, and it hit me! House! It was originally meant to be a five hundred word little oneshot with a piece of the song, but it kinda took over and grew into a 2,600+ word monster. That's what happens when you try to set limits with House! LOL. Also, I know everyone by now has seen the season finale (except for me) and did it ever occur to anyone that this could possibly be like the season two finale, No Reason, or even a Dallas incident? After fighting him tooth and nail, it seems incredibly OOC to me that Cameron would suddenly give up and just take pity on him. And I doubt this whole Mayfied thing will last more than an episode or two. Again, his therapy in s3 only made it about five episodes or so. House is House. He can't be changed. I have a funny feeling that next season will bring a lot of changes. Anyone who has ever seen Dallas will get what I'm saying. Now, on with the story!

Thanks go out to ErinorGregory, for renewing my faith! Thank you, bunny!

**WARNING! MATURE CONTENT AHEAD**. Not too horribly graphic, but still... (evil laughter)

Disclaimer: Oh, so not mine!

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

He didn't know why he was there.

This wasn't what he did. It wasn't how he acted. Yet here he was, and as easy as it would be for him to just go and have no one be any the wiser, he couldn't.

God help him, he didn't want to.

He sighed heavily and leaned on his cane as he slowly reached out and tapped on her door.

Faintly he could hear music playing, so he knew she was home. But when she didn't answer, he reached up above the door frame and slid his fingers along the wood, until he found her spare key. She had given him one once, but it was at home, tucked away neatly somewhere. He held the key in his hand and studied it. She really did trust people, to hide it somewhere that was so obvious. Shaking his head, he slowly slid the key into the lock and turned the key.

It was unusually warm, he noted as he eased into the apartment. Then he saw her.

She was wearing incredibly short shorts, coupled with a light blue, incredibly soft looking spaghetti strapped shirt. The shirt didn't touch the top of the shorts, leaving several inches of soft, pale, and perfect skin exposed to his greedy eyes. Her back was to him, and it was painfully obvious that she hadn't even bothered with a bra, or underwear, for that matter.

His pants were suddenly uncomfortably tight as she continued to dance, not realizing that she was being watched.

It was incredibly intoxicating, just standing there and staring at her. Her body was damp with sweat, and for a moment, he imagined her in his bed and sweating like that.

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on _

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone _

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp _

_Demolition woman, can I be your man?_

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light _

_Television lover, baby, go all night _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah_

He had to stifle a laugh as he listen to her sing loudly and off key with the song. He had never pegged her for a Def Leppard fan, but then again, he should have learned years ago never to peg her for anything. She would surprise him every single time.

She held her hands over her head and clapped, swaying her hips in time to the music. And he found his attention drawn to the perfect swell of her ass. He swallowed hard. _Damn_...

Suddenly he was moving forward without really realizing it. He was a man, after all, and a red blooded one. His pants continued to tighten as he finally was in close enough proximity to touch her hot, damp skin. The drums in the music that urged her dancing urged him to touch her, to kiss that sweet mouth that she tantalized him with.

She smiled as she felt his hot breath on her skin. She had been aware of his presence since he had let himself right in, but she could yell at him for that later. And she would.

Suddenly emboldened, he slid his free arm around her waist and pressed himself into her, inhaling deeply as his stubble scraped across the soft, vulnerable flesh of her neck.

She gasped softly, but didn't turn around. She trusted him completely not to hurt her.

His large hand slid under her shirt, over her taut stomach.

Her eyelids fluttered shut as his fingers tapped against her skin in perfect time with the music. Slowly she reached behind her, wrapping her arm around his neck as she continued to move her hips.

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough_

He groaned softly as he pulled her closer to him, biting down on her neck.

She smirked, running her hand through his hair. She could feel his excitement pressing against her, and she planned on taking full advantage of it.

His hand still rested against her abdomen, and slowly he moved it lower, playing with the waistband of her shorts.

Suddenly she spun around, coming face to face with him. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and heavy lidded, filled with arousal that she had never seen before. And it excited her. Pressing closer to him, she tightened her arm around his neck and moved her body against his.

His eyes slid shut as she moved up and down against him in time to the music. One hand was still clinging to his cane so hard that his knuckles were white.

Why had he been fighting this so hard? Suddenly he couldn't remember any good reason why he had turned her away all those times. All he could focus on was her body as it moved sensually against his. At any moment he was going to lose control, but he was going to fight it as long as he could. After all, he was Gregory House.

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

The music blared on as she reached between them, running her fingers lightly over the front of his pants.

He swore, his hips jerking against his will. She was going to be the death of him. But God, what a way to go!

She smirked, taking her hand away from his pants and taking the edge of her shorts into her hands. Meeting his eyes, she started to pull them down, inch by inch.

His cerulean eyes widened, then filled with disappointment as she suddenly let her hands fall to her sides.

Reaching out, she gently grasped the bottom of his T shirt. Licking her lips absently, she slowly raised it, revealing him to her greedy eyes. She didn't care what anyone said. The man was amazing. Carefully she pulled it over his head and tossed it to the floor.

He stared at her in disbelief, a sharp retort cut off when she suddenly leaned forward and flicked her tongue lightly over his skin.

_Listen! red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_

_Crazy little woman in a one man show _

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love _

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up _

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more _

_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door _

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet _

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

She smirked when he buried his long, talented fingers in her thick hair. Sure, this wasn't how she had ever planned it. But she had to admit it, it was hotter than she ever thought it could be. He was hot. She ran her hands up and down his chest and abdomen, staying just a few inches away from his beltline.

He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, focusing on her gentle yet searing touch. She was burning him alive, and he didn't even care. He wanted her to burn him.

She finally stood upright, and even then, she barely reached his shoulder. His eyes were still closed, and he made a small sound of approval when she slid her arms around his waist.

He was fine with her arms around his waist, but when she slid her leg around his good one and started to move, he nearly collapsed right then. Where the hell had she learned all of these moves, and just what was she planning to do next?

She rubbed her body against his, creating an unbelievable friction that made her want to jump him right then. Patience, she reminded herself as he slid a big hand over her back. Knowing that he was finally looking at her, she let her head fall back, exposing her creamy throat to him. His piercing stare made her squirm, and she loved it.

His gaze raked down her body, from her throat to the swell of her breasts to the expanse of creamy flesh exposed by her raised shirt.

She came back up, her blue green eyes filled with longing and lust. She had never wanted someone so badly in her life, and she was going to make him hers. In every way that occurred to her. A devilish grin curved her soft lips.

House raised a dark eyebrow and swallowed hard. What the hell was she planning to do next, and would he be able to survive it?

_C'mon, take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Slowly she let go of him, pulling her leg away from his.

He swallowed a loud curse at the loss of her warmth.

Silently she walked around him, until she was looking at his back. Then she leaned over, pressing soft, open mouth kisses down his spine and letting her lithe tongue flick at his skin.

He jerked, swearing loudly as she ran her tongue over his spine. He knew that that tongue was useful for something other than yelling at him. He leaned heavily against his cane as he tried to continue the oxygen flow to his brain.

She grinned sadistically against his skin and slid her arms around his waist, then lowered herself to one knee.

He tried to turn around, but her firm grip held him in place. What was she doing?

Inhaling deeply, she gently wrapped her hands around the ankle of his bad leg. Counting solely on trust, she slid her fingers past his pants and slowly started to massage his ankle.

His eyes shot open. "Cameron..." It was the first time either of them had spoken since he had broken into her apartment.

She continued to massage his leg tenderly. "Yeah?"

His head fell back, and he relaxed when she moved her hands from his leg. But he tensed again when she wrapped her arms around his waist and started to play with the zipper on the front of his jeans.

He reached down and caught her hand in his, growling softly. "Unless you're actually planning to put that hand to better use, get it away from my zipper."

She smirked, pressing her body against his. Then she pulled her hands away from his and settled it on his hips. Delighting in his painful groan, she started to sway her hips with the music.

At the insistence of her talented hands, he moved his hips with hers, wishing that she was in front of him. His arousal strained against the constraining jeans, and not for the first time he wished he hadn't chosen denim.

_You got the peaches, I got the cream _

_Sweet to taste, saccharine _

_'Cause I'm hot, say what, sticky sweet _

_From my head, my head, to my feet_

She smirked at his obvious discomfort. It was only fair, after all the torture she had suffered at his hands. She knew he wanted her. He had been ever since he first saw her. And if anything, he confirmed that when he told her that he hired her because she was beautiful. At the time, she had pretended to be offended and hurt. But of course she wasn't. If it had been anyone else who had said that, she definitely would have been. But it was him. He never said anything he didn't mean, no matter how callous or calculating it came out. She bit lightly on his shoulder, then blew softly against the wet spot.

He grunted softly, pressing his hips into hers. This had to be revenge, for all the years that he taunted her without mercy.

_Do you take sugar? _

_One lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, shake it up _

_Break the bubble, break it up_

The song was coming to an end, and she moved fast. Grinding against him one more time, she moved around him, until she was face to face with him again. Then she reached up, framing his face in her hands as she pressed her body completely flush against his, until they touched from head to toe.

He gulped in a breath of air as he found himself being pulled forward, until his forehead rested against hers. They had been in this position once before, but this time, there was no hidden agenda. At least, he hoped there wasn't.

"You're not going to stick me with a needle, are you?" he finally asked.

She smirked. "I figured you could be the one doing the sticking this time," she whispered suggestively.

His jaw dropped in surprise. This woman never failed to throw him a curveball when he least expected it.

She took advantage of that and leaned forward, brushing her lips so lightly against his that neither of them were sure that they actually felt it.

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Ooh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_C'mon fire me up _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Oh, I can't get enough_

He slid an arm around her waist, drawing her sweet curves even closer against his chest. She fit so perfectly against him, and he was shocked when he realized that he didn't want her to go anywhere.

She nipped lightly at his lower lip, giving it a gentle tug as she ran her hand over his bare back. This day had absolutely been a lot more exciting than she thought it would be, and she hoped the night to follow would be even better. She was soaked from head to toe, and not just with sweat. And he knew that.

He ran his hand down her back, then started to ease under her shirt. Her skin was damp with sweat, and he smirked.

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Oh, in the name of love _

_Pour some sugar on me _

_Get it, come get it _

_Pour your sugar on me _

_Ooh, pour some sugar on me _

_Yeah! _

_Sugar me!_

The song suddenly came to an end, and she pulled away from him, wiping her palms against her shorts.

He stared at her, shocked and confused.

Seeing his expression, she grinned and leaned over to pick his shirt up. Then she tossed it at him. "Song's over," she informed him, pulling her shirt down as he continued to stare at her.

"So?" He gripped his cane and shuffled over to her.

She sidestepped him and headed into her kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water.

He huffed and followed her, dropping his shirt on the counter.

She swallowed a large drink of water and set the bottle down. Then she turned to look at him. But before she realized what was happening, he had her pinned against the wall. She stared at him in disbelief.

He grasped her slender wrists in one hand, holding them over her head. "You think you can tease me like that and get away with it?" he hissed, leaning heavily against her so that she could feel his straining arousal.

She smirked. "What are you planning to do about it?" she shot back, excitement obvious in her eyes.

"You really want to know?"

She nodded, struggling against him and exciting both of them even more.

He reached between them and unbuttoned her pants, then slipped a hand in.

She squirmed, crying out as he cupped her soft mound gently.

Suddenly he pulled his hand away, delighting in her obvious frustration.

She glared at him as he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Song's over," he mocked, pulling away from her.

She snarled and grabbed his arm, pulling him against her again.

"Screw the damn song," she snarled.

He pinned her against the wall. "I'd rather screw you," he hissed, roughly shoving his hand under her shirt.

She smirked as the song started all over again.

Thank you, Def Leppard.

The End!

A/N: I hope everyone out there enjoyed my 295th story. Thanks for reading, and please remember to review!


End file.
